


an explaination

by Jelly_Pop



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Pop/pseuds/Jelly_Pop





	an explaination

in case anyone wonders why i seem to create things and then delete them without any reason, here's why:

i just lose steam after a while and all i end up with is something i don't even want to look at, so i end up deleting them to make my life better

i have everything i've ever written on my computer so i don't really lose it

i just don't keep them because i can't keep up with the idea


End file.
